Mo'Bats and Makeshift Disco Balls
by DecemberPaintedWings
Summary: DG is kicking herself for this.  She never meant for Az to hear her singing disco and now she wants to throw a party! The OZ will never be the same after this.  Although it being any crazier isn't possible in her opinion...


Mo'Bats and Makeshift Disco Balls

DG is still kicking herself for all the hot water her stupid mouth got her in two mornings ago. Ever since she returned to the OZ, she's caused trouble and uproar with her 'other-side' traditions. Ever since the horrendous incident with the Superman re-enactment (Ahamo had a soft spot for the caped crusader before coming to the OZ), DG had toned it down in the presence of others. But to quell the loneliness of waking up in such an enormous palace, pretty far removed from the other people in her family, she had taken to singing as she went about her morning routine. Just goes to show that sometimes when you think you're alone, you are definitely NOT. With her luck being what it is, no one overheard DG the mornings she decided to sing 80s hit songs, including such favorites as 'Rock Lobster' and 'Pac-Man Fever.' It would have been less painful to explain those ones to an OZ native.

Instead, Az had been on her way to walk DG down to the dining hall for breakfast and had witnessed her singing "Stayin' Alive," complete with the dorky, disco dance moves. So sue her, she had been addicted to VH1's retro video hour {made that up} as a child. What the Hell else was there to do in Kansas? That's right; you have nothing to add to that. Maybe because there IS nothing to be added to that. Az being the curious former evildoer she is, was fascinated by the style of dance. Never before had she heard the strains of disco in the OZ. Why not have a party? Az wants to have a party, this is just great, thinks DG. What horrible atrocity did I commit in a previous life to deserve this?

But Azkadellia has been so quiet, morose and weakened by everything that happened. Most days she won't even leave the Palace and go outside. She's too ashamed of the way things were and it eats at her, leaving dark shadows under her eyes. DG can never deny her sweet sister anything she wants. After all, DG is the one who needs to feel guilty and she knows it. Only, it feels like she'll never even be anywhere close to being able to make it up to Az. So DG agrees, against her better judgment to the party and promises to enlist Ahamo's help with teaching the Disco dance moves. It will be a private party, just family and friends (Az visibly flinches when invitations for other citizens are mentioned by Mother).

Now it's a Tuesday evening, two days after her stupid mouth malfunctioned, and the Ballroom has been decorated with so many spangles and sequins DG feels like an extra in "Saturday Night Fever." Glitch, or Ambrose as he wants to be called now that his brain is restored, has managed to fix an 'other-side' record player. Ahamo made a trip by travel storm specifically to procure the music for the player. So now here everybody is, laughing and dancing to Soul Train's greatest hits and K.C. & the Sunshine Band. DG is just off to the side watching it all with amusement, as Glitch twirls Az expertly around the floor. He was the quickest to pick up the ridiculous moves. Ahamo and her Mother are dancing just a little slower than necessary, lost in each other's eyes and it almost makes her want to cry because it's a beautiful and untouchable moment.

Az's mo'bats are going psycho around the makeshift, disco ball strung up on the ceiling. They have taken to disco like little kids to pure sugar and are enjoying it so obviously it makes her laugh out loud at their antics. After the witch was destroyed, the mo'bats had no one to take care of them. Az couldn't let them die so she'd kept them as her pets, even though it made the people even more nervous of her 'changes.' But DG liked them now that they weren't yanking on her hair and working as minions of evil.

Cain is being slowly walked through some hand motions by Jeb and the expression on his face is so priceless DG longs for a camera to capture it. Raw and Kalm are shimmying down, looking as collected as ever. While she looks upon the spectacle of her family and friends in somewhat exasperated and indulgent amusement, DG just shakes her head and sighs. What can you do? After all its Disco, baby, and it is here to stay! Laughing with pure joy. DG joins them on the dance floor and allows herself to truly let go of the guilt and pain she's been carrying. If she's learned anything by now, it's that there will be plenty of time to pick it up again later on. For now it's boogie time.


End file.
